


【谦藏/all藏】[匿名版热门]床照门上位炒队友绯闻天天卖纯真人设吸引男粉的圣书到底是不是绿茶婊？

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 是论坛体爱抖露paro，照例接上一篇论坛体设定，时间线在410乐队解散后 谦藏已公开*伪饭圈，含泥塑＋整肃＋邪恶混乱路人+毒唯/拉踩等分量从大到小大概是谦藏/光藏/冢藏/君藏/幸藏 等有少量幸仁/82/裕春，自行避雷很过激，私货很多，大量饭圈式阴阳怪气，不建议对号入座大家的代称和缩写应该都挺好懂的？？就不解码了
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Zaizen Hikaru/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, kimijima ikuto/shiraishi kuranosuke, yukimara seiichi/shiraishi kuranosuke





	【谦藏/all藏】[匿名版热门]床照门上位炒队友绯闻天天卖纯真人设吸引男粉的圣书到底是不是绿茶婊？

**Author's Note:**

> 是论坛体  
> 爱抖露paro，照例接上一篇论坛体设定，时间线在410乐队解散后 谦藏已公开
> 
> *伪饭圈，含泥塑＋整肃＋邪恶混乱路人+毒唯/拉踩等
> 
> 分量从大到小大概是谦藏/光藏/冢藏/君藏/幸藏 等  
> 有少量幸仁/82/裕春，自行避雷  
> 很过激，私货很多，大量饭圈式阴阳怪气，不建议对号入座
> 
> 大家的代称和缩写应该都挺好懂的？？就不解码了

—————————————————————

日娱区>>410小组>>匿名版块

[HOT]船照门上位炒队友绯闻天天卖纯真人设吸引男粉的圣书到底是不是绿茶表？

楼主  
如题，李涛  
别带大名，不想被姐粉卡

  
1#  
？

2#  
啊这

3#  
从快男ins承认他出道一年就和他老婆谈恋爱的那一天起我就知道会有人开这个贴

4#  
时代变了是吗 我分明上个月还看到快男后援会大粉下场撕嫂子是白莲 你们这么快就改口叫他绿茶了吗

5#  
圣书现在在热搜栏第一条关联词是茶艺宗师我tm笑死

6#  
我能理解你被俩男人欺骗感情辜负青春长达五年的痛但是楼主你听我一句劝 放弃吧 你就算开这种黑帖快男也不会回到你身边来的

7#  
万一楼主是藏毒唯听到楼上这句话还不得气厥过去

8# 楼主  
不 我是认真要李涛的 仅想分析一下姐的🍵段位

9#  
这种帖子真的存在李涛吗 理智的起来吗 我看这两家撕得披头散发上次就差撕上热搜将亲家不和的事迹昭告天下了

10#  
如果说以前在团里这两家撕逼只是商业竞争的话那这两家现在大概是弑父之仇

11#  
我想问问楼主是以什么标准判定绿茶的 对象是个男的就行？那圣书这种和五只公虫谈恋爱期间还和三个男人传绯闻和四个队友持续搞暧昧的大概是日本陆羽吧

12#  
甚至和那五只公虫还同居了 长达五年

13#  
我今夜已经连续看到五个贴说圣书和公虫共处一室男男授受不亲了 请大家不要再消费死虫了好吗 拜托停止吧✋

14#  
楼上是有什么性别认知障碍！加百列是男的 明明是男女授受不亲💢💢💢

15#  
无语 圣书现在是没整肃粉了么 怎么匿名贴也全是泥塑粉在舞动乾坤

16#  
如果谁看了床照门那张当事人写真照还能说出圣书是1这种话 那我就是真的佩服了

17#  
谦骑骂藏是心机biao，藏唯嘴快男是怂包姐夫 还能怎么整肃？说得再难听也只能是对狗男女啊

18#  
害，谦藏有什么好嗑的，我看谦粉藏粉才是真的捏，天天扯头花屠广场扯得披头散发，外人来嘲一句下一秒就能一致对外，相爱相杀cp典范感天动地啊

19#  
？楼上sb给我爬 爱nm呢谁要和对家组cp 另外我喜是1 是大猛男谢谢

20#  
哎呀 藏骑姐姐消消气啦 骂组内吃瓜路人有什么用捏反正你多骂一次姐又要在床上哄弟一次[委屈]

21#  
西皮粉：还有这种好事 赶紧多骂几句

22#  
你们姐弟厨能有点心吗[快哭了]

23#  
点心？哪有点心

24#  
床照门事件后居然还有18楼这种没被捶死的活蹦乱跳藏整肃 这就是金刚不坏之心吗 我真实瑞斯䒔

25#  
不要小看受抚慰的精神力 隔壁某些x不二和x幸到现在还在不屈不挠拉圣书当🍉

26#  
男性美女bot的圣书投稿转发里还有人在ky我老婆是猛1呃 大无语事件

27#  
真的吗 可幸藏两人站一起气场不挺明显的吗 不就是装女人很成功的帅哥以及装男人很起劲的美女

28#  
淦，本村嫂可没这么觉得，醒存京柿从来都是我的好男人好老公

29#  
27L笑死，不过确实不该刻板印象啊，美攻就不是攻了吗💪要为美攻美受正名

30#  
港真难道村哥不才应该是真正的护花使者，现在日娱四小花里面就有俩人（狐狸和圣书）好像和他有过什么的样子

31#  
毕竟立海事务所官方认证的园丁人设，当然对所有花花了如指掌啦

32#  
企业级李姐

33#  
神之子爱花人设原来在暗示怜香惜玉 我悟了

34#  
我一直觉得灭五感这种特技不当瓜就是真的暴殄天瓜了

35#  
槽是我精虫太多了吗，我看到ls满脑子都是些不可描述的画面

36#  
下次电影节红毯他们仨都去吧，有生之年我能看到同框修罗场吗吗吗吗吗

37#  
倒没有 圣书和狐狸关系还不错的 其实四小花关系都还挺好的不比植物组差

38#  
……所以 姐妹丼……（。

39#  
？楼上？？？你不对劲？？？？

40#  
艾 薇 行 为 艺 术

41#  
？楼上的你们穿件衣服吧 不恶sin吗.jpg

42#  
车车 好快的车车

43#  
这破路也能开吗

44#  
所以 有无老师动笔 饭饭[流泪猫猫头.jpg]

45#  
文没有 楼上的图你要吗 我之前在毒草圣书论坛找到过几本本子画风蛮不错的

46#  
啊啊啊姐妹能发我一份吗！！！我私信你邮箱[可怜]

47#  
怎么开始讨饭了kora！

48#  
楼又歪了 我掰

49#  
有无课代表认真答题

50#  
别答了，藏粉大军三十分钟后即将赶来现场将楼主团团围住

51#  
有必要涛？？bszzj不就是那种男生交了女朋友还天天在人家面前刷脸的心机茶吗我还以为是个人都懂 

52#  
楼上你告诉我什么叫刷脸，他俩是一起工作一起住还睡同一个寝室的队友好不好，难道快男谈恋爱了410舞台打歌的时候还得在他俩中间画条三八线

53#  
谦骑不如后援会众筹给圣书买个贞操口罩 上面就写“bszzj挡脸专属 不得挪作他用”

54#  
但我怎么还是闻出了一股糟糠之妻不下堂的味道

55#  
wtmxs 谦粉有那钱去干什么不好 至少也扶贫下事务所让他们把那套半永久中山装打歌服从帅哥身上换下来呗

56#  
今日渡边修没钱梗（1/1）

57#  
这种一看就是引战贴的我以为标题已经说得够清楚了 楼主夹带私货有点明显哦

58#  
无语，标题的事情哪件不是bszzj自己做过的吗藏粉还搁这按头洗呢 有本事摁着你蒸煮不让他去犯贱勾引男人嗷

59#  
倒也不必因为实力滤镜对姐姐如此包容呢 粉丝还好意思吹平成年代的关西爱神？？说白了不就是心机圣母白莲到处养备胎而已吗 是个人都看得出司马昭之心 段数也不见得有多高吼

60#  
rzqy那几个女友最后吹了绝对有他一份功劳，防这防那天天提心吊胆自己男朋友被别的女爱豆抢走，谁想得到是个男绿茶在队内天天对自己男朋友无冷却刷脸

61#  
当时快男和第一任公开恋情 综艺上就连小春都知道避嫌 他我真的是瑞思拜 和快男嘴对嘴传纸条 抱着贴在一起压气球 站在镜头旁动不动就去贴快男的肩抱快男的手臂 

62#  
楼上的对靓女好酸，和队友关系好点牵牵手说说话都不行吗，你那么见不惯怎么不买个玻璃罩把我姐关起来

63#  
嗯嗯嗯行行行[可怜]

64#  
圣书这种自立自强新时代女性 男人锁不住 玻璃罩也不行

65#  
谁说的，忍足谦也不就锁住了

66#  
床上锁着的吧

67#  
？搞皇色？

68#  
不是 你们歪了半天 所以他到底算不算茶 我总觉得他看起来段数很高但是说起话来又显得不太聪明的亚子

69#  
是，怎么不是，这不就是长得漂亮的好处吗，数数看迄今为止他和多少个女爱豆传过绯闻？没有啊，全是男的啊，而且几乎来者不拒吧这还不能说明问题么

70#  
反观他男朋友在410活动期谈的女生都能凑麻将桌了

71#  
说真的快男处过这么多女友 不算百花丛中过也算阅女有方了 这种铁直到底是怎么会出柜的啊

72#  
浪星当时ins公开的时候说，他喜欢白石藏之介就只因为他是白石藏之介而已，和他的性别以及任何人任何事都无关 就这话当时还让尚是吃瓜路人的我感动了一把

73#  
讲道理姐赶紧把人拴着吧 这种说一不二纯情小男生现在还能上哪找

74#  
快男：这不是什么性别的问题 我老婆他就是那种 很特别的那种

75#  
姐弟粉，你们在笑什么

76#  
没什么，我想起高兴的事情

77#  
我也想起高兴的事情

78#  
我蒸煮有对象了

79#  
我蒸煮也有对象了

80#  
你们蒸煮的对象 是同一个？

81#  
不是 但他们是一对

82#  
？

83#  
我笑足一百八十天笑出美味笑出鲜

84#  
你组究竟是什么快乐魔仙堡

85#  
给谦藏女友粉留点呼吸空间好吗，我看她们好像已经快不行了的样子

86#  
既然能抗得过公开出柜那我觉得这点冲击对她们来说不算什么

87#  
现在怎么可能还有女友粉蠢到点开匿名区 千里送人头？

88#  
？再骂我自杀

89#  
69L明明是黑但品着品着我突然觉得似乎也没什么不对 人类的本质还不是颜狗 单看脸的话那几任女友都打不过bszzj 

90#  
姐的🐻也挺大的 不输女爱豆

91#  
毕竟他的脸是连anti也黑不动的存在 能做到这个程度的也就只有九州人的肤色和姐夫的rap语速了

92#  
确实 我虽然不喜欢他但他家要是吹二代神颜那我还是能认证的 至少他真的做得到统一日娱审美

93#  
实际上你坛哪怕一天给圣书开八百楼黑帖也没人喷他颜不行，否则组内也不会清一色叫他绿茶

94#  
是真的

95#  
毕竟长得好看的才能叫绿茶 长得丑的只能叫上赶着贴的糊逼

96#  
笑死了这就是各位对关西人七形的爱吗

97#  
讲道理以喜来喜的段位还真当不了茶，他男粉多是不假，喜欢天天贴着男人也不假，但谁都看得出来就是那种想跟别人哥俩好的状态，你要真说他婊，可他说话那么直男谁都看得出来，跟阴阳怪气都是两码事  
倒是确实长了一副绿茶的脸

98#  
说他讲话yygq的估计是没见过圣鲁道夫那个经理接受采访吧

99#  
但是很多人讨厌木乃伊不就是因为他在采访和直播里的讲话方式么？？？不讨喜的话他自己一个人都讲完了，不被人待见怪谁啊

100#  
不就是说自己从来没有刻意身材管理过 脸蛋生来就长这样吗 也没说谎啊他确实母胎solo神颜

101#  
啊 虽然组内习惯天天拉踩但是lss在匿名贴直接叫人家黑称也不好吧

102#  
原来木乃伊是他家黑称吗？我一直以为是说他喜欢种植物且nai子大

103#  
？我笑得发瘟

104#  
我知道有泥塑粉看到这又要开冲了

105#  
别冲了 谦家藏家房子都被你们冲塌了 留点家底给人家做棺材本吧

106#  
怎么藏家泥塑磕他胸大就算了 黑粉嘲也要嘲他胸大 搞半天你们都觉得圣书是女的那直接握手言和算了

107#  
港真ns和黑粉的区别不就是说他是公主和说他是绿茶的区别吗 这么一看ns粉还没黑粉会泥呃

108#  
藏黑要是知道自己黑词条拿去被cp厨磕药会不会气抖冷

109#  
说起来讨论这种话题的契机是什么 410该散的也散了该谈恋爱的也过一周年了该solo的也成立工作室了 现在还在回味五百年前队内活动的楼主总给我一种元谋人的错觉

110#  
不是说圣书这周有新综艺么 不过就他一个人 没带家属

111#  
草我lbbbbbb了吗和谁一起的

112#  
就今晚播 青学的腿子卡阿熊和不动峰的大佛都在 类似野外求生那种节目

113#  
把自己老婆丢进男人堆里rzqy也真放得下心

114#  
没事，都是正人君子呢不是

115#  
可bszzj是坏女人啊[哭]

116#  
其实410虽然解散了也不算全身而退，最近经常局部性在各种综艺上相聚来着 话说都一个公司的私下里聚餐还不容易吗他们那么喜欢团建

117#  
想到解散演唱会老子心还是猛地一痛 可恶 明明说好就搞十个月绝不真情实感

118#  
我总觉得认识他们的那年夏天还没有结束

119#  
好怀念小情侣的搞笑环节和小金的大嗓门啊

120#  
别说了我他妈破防了[大哭]

121#  
有生之年再也听不到九个人的咚咚咚咚咚四天猴鸡了T T

122#  
虽然对不起但是 现在的综艺不是不想请410完整体而是不敢请吧 光是金酱一个人的音量已经能报废节目音响了 

123#  
再加个话量顶三个人的忍足谦也 三个MC都控不住场

124#  
四天四傻一起上音响导演基本不用活了

125#  
是因为主持人们的耳朵都被吵聋了所以才没有请的哦 误会禁止🚫

126#  
爆笑如雷了家人们

127#  
但是只请茜来茜藏之介也不行 因为他喜欢好心帮人cue笑点 你get不到笑点他还一个人使劲在那狂说冷笑话说完了还傻笑

128#  
然后剩下就没了，其余几个成员全是综艺黑洞

129#  
真的绝了四天宝寺 我长这么大只看过主持人给别家爱豆cue分量 没见过410这种自说自话分量超标以至于需要让嘉宾cueMC的

130#  
谁来统计一下410上综艺逼疯了多少主持人

131#  
那可数不清，太多了，也就青学双傻的战绩能与之一战吧

132#  
建议年末歌会邀请410的快男小金青学的桃子菊猫和立海的海带一起开茶话会

133#  
谢谢，代入感很强耳朵已经在流血了

134#  
我笑殇了 谁看过那个momo在青学二巡演唱会上模仿圣书撒娇的视频 

135#  
呀咩咯 我好不容易忘记别让我想起来啊

136#  
桃 你是猛男 不会撒娇真的可以不撒

137#  
圣书演唱会撒娇：“笨蛋~”  
粉丝：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊白石君卡哇伊摩多摩多

桃子演唱会撒娇复刻：“笨蛋！”  
粉丝：？你再骂？

138#  
说笨蛋也不是不可以，谁知道这弟这么实诚，骂笨蛋的嗓门恨不得全东京巨蛋的粉丝下辈子靠助听器生活

139#  
男女有别罢辽

140#  
说出来你们可能不信但是立海大的撒拿大也cover过喜来喜

141#  
？我的耳朵听到了什么🆘

142#  
讲道理全世界最不该打这个主意的就是蒸田弦1郎

143#  
撒拿大（努力模仿圣书中）：大家都是八嘎！  
粉丝：对不起 知道错了

144#  
《销量皇帝晚节不保》

145#  
《真田仙贝也想变得可爱》

146#  
立海那次上综艺居然还想拿这个环节热场来着 可想而知那期的收视率达到了让立海下辈子说出来也觉得耻辱的程度

147#  
世界啊怎么会有这么好笑的事

148#  
楼上说晚节不保的，科普一个无用冷知识：真田和白石同年

149#  
撒拿大副部长小了喜来喜一个月 而且按出道时间来算也得是他叫喜来喜前辈

150#  
？

151#  
？？？

152#  
[惊吓][惊吓][无语]

153#  
晕 我世界观重组了

154#  
你们真不知道吗 他俩当年一起上电台采访拍了合照发推 当晚【真田弦一郎和白石藏之介竟然是平辈】还上了趋势

155#  
我当时以为真田是白石爸爸辈的人，还因为白石对真田竟然用平语说话而对他路人恶感了三年多，我对白石感到深深的抱歉

156#  
海带 可懂点事吧 看把你爹操心的

157#  
西八，我笑殇了，你们欠圣书的用什么还

158#  
不过立海综艺真不太行，黑气压一个顶一个的强，主持人都不敢吭声，综艺感全靠海带小嘴巴拉巴拉和狐狸的魔术撑着了，偏偏海带还是个嘴上没把门的什么都往外说

159#  
主持人采访了小分队一个小时那次 采访完了绅士一摘头套露出狐狸毛的时候 我都觉得那主持人快哭了

160#  
我还宁愿看立海 冰帝上节目就只能看堂哥自言自语吐槽feat有钱人三高一低式间歇性笑声 别的成员连气都不吭一下 还得听卡吧唧那个复读机一直乌斯乌斯的

161#  
看冰帝上综艺还不如看大爷直播撒钱

162#  
那年我陪朋友看了六角一期综艺，坐在电视前亲耳听天根光讲了三个小时的冷笑话

163#  
还不如看皮卡丘队长综艺上霸凌队友恐吓主持人吃苦瓜有意思

164#  
一个能打的都没有，日娱心想你们这届爱豆就尼玛难带

165#  
好不容易遇到个综艺感好的四天，一上来吵得主持人直接精神出走，还不按照流程来喜欢自己乱加情景剧甚至自己带道具表演

166#  
也就青学的综艺正常点了，虽然青学双傻闹腾但是部长镇得住

167#  
可是部长本人没人镇得住啊

168#  
人间黑洞腿子卡 迄今为止所有主持人抛给他的梗 他令人称奇地竟然一个也没有抛回去呢！

169#  
部长 哪怕是做综艺也要发动手冢领域吗

170#  
话说被szgg的死亡接梗能力迫害过的爱豆数量加起来可以举办一场红白歌会了吧

171#  
这不就巧了 今晚野外探险综艺喜来喜和腿子分到一组了

172#  
好家伙，我直接好家伙

173#  
？一时不知道该同情谁

174#  
同情pd吧，上辈子做错了什么要同时迎接这两位综艺终结者

175#  
圣书和腿子卡合宿那段都看完了吗各位 听听圣书都说的什么茶艺语录额

176#  
“要对剧本你可以找我一起呀” “大家一起玩才热热闹闹的多开心啊” “现在大家都住同一间合宿正是搞好关系的时机呢” “什么啊 真冷淡” “我都说了想和你搞好关系，你这样让我好寂寞啊” “难得在这里碰上了我们不如一起去泡热水澡吧” 

177#  
无语了厚

178#  
这不是那啥琴子对那啥树的经典台词吗 姐 放弃吧 女孩子倒贴是行不通的

179#  
但他好好笑 大家坐一起围篝火他非要讲笑话逗腿 旁边的不二熊都露出了匪夷所思又不失礼貌的表情 

180#  
白石琴子握紧小拳拳：我也是练过相声基本功的人！请多指教哦腿子卡君(灬°ω°灬)

181#  
“你怎么不笑呀 我都开始好奇你的笑容是什么样的了”

182#  
好神奇 腿子卡明明在熊面前都是一副不言苟笑深沉如山老父亲样 怎么一沾上bszzj像唐僧被绑进进了盘丝洞似的

183#  
槽笑死我了 圣书鼓足劲用半个小时酝酿了一个终极冷笑话 讲完了自己被逗得笑个不停 在那一直等着腿子卡给反应 腿子卡眼睛都不眨一下 空气里只能读到圣书脸上的笑容逐渐消失的画面

184#  
怎么会这么好笑草

185#  
腿子卡去钓鱼了留他一个人在搭帐篷 我笑tm爆了

186#  
果然直男克绿茶是有实践依据的

187#  
不能怪他，这可是szgg，当年让搞笑帝王二人组裕春都没能把场子温回来的男人

188#  
手冢国光综艺受害者101又要再添一员了吗

189#  
迄今为止圣书给他抛了五个梗他一个都没接 其中有好几个梗都是刚出道的爱豆也能接下来的程度

190#  
是领域，他发动了手冢领域！抛梗攻击对他无效！

191#  
用了腿子卡粽的话至少把梗抛回来啊kora

192#  
喜子还没放弃吗，搭好帐篷就跑去河边找阿腿了

#  
我有一种看到千颂伊表白被拒不甘心跟着都敏俊到冰天雪地垂钓池的错觉

#  
姐放弃吧😅你都讲了一个小时了

#  
腿：这之后要做的就是一不做二不休  
藏：要是这么做真的能让石山休就好了  
藏：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！(｡>∀<｡)

腿：……  
藏：哎？不好笑吗？

腿：……不，我觉得挺好笑的

#  
？

#  
大夏天的我这就感冒了

#  
感谢bszzj先生为全球变暖危机做出的贡献

#  
阿腿 好给面子 他这么给冷笑话面子我也是第一次见

#  
面对女士的基本绅士风度罢辽

#  
倒也不必把自己当成金贵大小姐吧？这个节目又不是看他来买人设扮漂亮的

#  
他需要扮漂亮吗，他这不是素颜就上镜了吗

#  
晕，有家室的人了还和别的男的在综艺上炒暧昧，浪星倒了八辈子霉才会看上他这种女巫吧

#  
真的好茶哦 就那么离不开男人吗

#  
T部摆明了不想和他说话他还一直缠着T部讲来讲去 还插科打诨逗他笑 T部干活干得累死了还得腾出手照顾他

#  
金价无语

#  
姐别接dior了，怎么不去代言雅诗兰黛绿茶精粹呢？？茶味隔着屏幕我都能闻见呢[可怜][可怜]

#  
啊那不然呢 圣书不说话你要看他俩一个搭帐篷一个钓鱼一句话不说看两个小时吗 这是综艺哎 就算是自然纪录片不用说话也得整个旁白吧

#  
大无语，人男友本尊还没说什么楼上就一堆急着替人开麦的，谦藏闹绯闻的时候两家撕天撕地也不见你们为他俩的爱情这么尽心尽责

#  
反正想黑一个人他做什么都是错的

#  
不管怎么说 一个小时内连说十二个冷笑话还没把场热起来这件事本身 就已经把场子热起来了

#  
笑死了

#  
禁止禁止套娃

#  
收视率有指望了至少，T部圣书不用被黑子骂综艺赔钱货了

#  
收视率的节节拔高建立在圣书的痛苦与尴尬之上[狗头]

#  
怎会如此！喜子 好可怜

#  
我觉得听不懂他的冷笑话还要在旁边陪他笑的不二和大佛更可怜

#  
讲道理隔壁组女生都该对圣书这张脸ptsd了吧，他只要眉头一拧嘴一撇露出失落委屈小表情，隔壁组大佛立刻就放下手里一切工作去帮他的忙，搞得好像全组只有他一个女的似的

#  
fuji隔一段时间就从自己组大老远跑过来看圣书做得怎么样需不需要帮忙也是绝了，虽然知道是商业问候，但其余几个男嘉宾全都围着他转的画面真的很震撼

#  
看圣书如此把一众男人调用得得心应手不难想象快男在家中的地位

#  
快男最近势头也可以叭？没必要怕媳妇压自己风头啊

#  
笑tm死 rzqy谈恋爱都一副憨憨傻傻老实样 还是算算万一被坏女人骗走财产该请哪个律师吧

#  
楼上少酸着点吧我看浪星乐在其中嗷 一周发八次ins八又三分之一张照片都是他媳妇 就这火力谦粉居然还能扛得住不脱粉 我是真佩服啊

#  
反正现在是solo歌手不是爱豆了，想怎么骂也无所谓的意思吗

#  
你别说 浪星虽然圈女粉多些 事业粉也挺多的 现在有了常驻综艺后也赚了不少路人好感

#  
他俩西皮本来在饭圈接受度就不低，粉丝看他谈了那么多场恋爱可能觉得还是内部消化强点吧

#  
反正他以前谈恋爱被骂得还少吗，我都看开了，他开心就行了呗，bszzj一出场我眼里就自动打个马赛克上去

#  
谦骑姐姐好器量，那那个马赛克亲到你偶像脸上的时候你偶像的脸也要打马赛克吗

#  
如果是真爱那这么快能遇上也不错了，娱乐圈有几对情侣善终的，他们要是过个七八年还能感情如初不离不弃我都要为他们偷洒一把泪

#  
圣书锁男人还是蛮有一套哒

#  
说到锁男人我就想笑 qsql来四天面试那天睡过头被圣书直接拽着耳朵拉到事务所门前 耳钉都给人扯下来了 蹲门口的记者都啥了咔嚓咔嚓拍个不停 后来传出去居然说410队长带头霸凌空降队友

#  
📖强啊，我搞狮子乐那么久都没见过九州人那副哭丧着脸可怜兮兮的表情，看得出是真的怕了惹

#  
怕是因为队内气氛一开始确实不融洽啊 综艺队友一个都不跟他搭话bszzj也端着架子站得远远的 看都不看他一眼 换谁不怕

#  
楼上的，你看的410综艺和我看的是同一个吗，还是说你只看了藏黑吧那个把二个小时综艺剪成了四十分钟剪贴画的恶意引导cut

#  
颁奖晚会站位就那样啊，qsql一米九五大高个你还想让他站队伍中间？

#  
真实爆笑了我第一次听人说藏队居然在团内摆架子

#  
可以肯定地说这确实是有小学二年级水平才能造出来的谣

#  
你们弱智吧没有自己的吧吗

#  
无脑巨婴不可以上匿名坛

#  
黑粉能不能给喜草个统一点的人设，上次还在匿名贴说他综艺感不好只会强行cue笑点还不如不说话

#  
楼别活在幻想里了，410全员民推之光哪来的皇族？？就渡边修那个赌马臭手他捧得了谁啊 而且队长显得格格不入是因为410概念剧情里就需要一个人当亮点定位，他本来就是中心用来中和黑暗风元素的好不好，你怎么不问快男交了三任女友为什么还不退队，cqg为什么在镜头前天天冷着一张脸没有表情管理？？还不是因为长得帅啊，爱豆皮囊好就真的能当饭吃啊

#  
确实 我也不知道为什么有些姐唯天天骂姐弟cp是鲜花插牛粪上 rzqy长得够帅吧 身材也够好吧？我家小花要是蹭到这么个女婿我做梦都能笑醒啊

#  
不影响，谦骑也骂📖是关西蛊王，综上谦骑藏骑is rio

#  
居然还有人get不到浪星的颜吗我组梦女统统都给我来看这个直拍[7654495643.mkv]

#  
这么光明正大安利是可以的吗

#  
可以吧 组内不禁安利的 别清一色模板控评就行

#  
410家就这点不错，热门从来不空瓶

#  
淦，快男的女粉肺活量也太nb了，个个翼龙转世吗

#  
果然还是男爱豆啊，女饭音浪真心好强

#  
？这烤地瓜 我殇了 还能再丑点么

#  
丑就算了怎么还丑得花花绿绿的

#  
好家伙 这哥是不是觉得把所有颜色都穿到身上就是时尚

#  
玩概念的团不都这样么 又不是谁家都像立海一样搞军训风 录个练习室都要穿清一色土黄色小短袖

#  
我一直很想问来着，搞立海的粉丝是不是多多少少有抖M属性或者缺点父爱 我最近才知道立海演唱会迟到的粉丝会被副队长开麦当着几千人面痛批三十分钟

#  
你信吗，他们家现场表演应援是吹哨子

#  
立海粉表示这可不止哈，上次东京巨蛋有个粉丝迟到了偷偷从人群堆钻进去，没想到所有聚光灯全打在她身上，大屏幕上向五千多号人投映出了她惊恐狼狈而迷茫的脸

#  
反正我陪朋友去听了一次就没去了 副队长出来的时候我都以为他要唱亮剑了

#  
真的服了 别人家开直播打游戏聊天做活动 立海人开直播练书法练剑道背诵古文 粉丝等了半天直播就为了看他们一眼 别说人了 穿上剑道服连脸都看不到了

#  
最恐怖的是看自己担直播到最后发现这人根本就不是自己担 是仁王雅治

#  
处罚力度也还行吧，青学演唱会迟到了不也要被罚么

#  
青学粉在吗 你们演唱会迟到会被罚跑圈是真的吗

#  
不然呢，你以为我们愿意喝乾汁吗

#  
他到底哪来那么多时间准备那么多人份的乾汁啊

#  
410是真的很亲民了，我信了

#  
喊错应援就会被喂苦瓜的人表示理解！

#  
真好，只用看看漫才剧笑一笑就好了，根本不会被惩罚呢[哭了]

#  
不过四天艺人不都是要走大众向么？？感觉快男这个粉丝构成比例也不是很稳固啊 要长远发展也得考虑平均市场吧 rzqy虽然不当爱豆了可还在签约期 真不打算转转型么

#  
你不如先问问他老婆什么时候从亚洲男同取向排行TOP1下来，明明爱豆空窗期都有一年多了，票数居然是当代小生两倍有余，粉丝都被搞得不好意思了

#  
我虽然天天泥他是女明星，但确实有男子气概的爱豆才会被男人喜欢 这一点认证

#  
奉劝各家粉一句，以现在的日娱选秀风气老团solo不转型是活不下去的，除非你是手冢国光那样的音源之神或者真田弦一郎那样的销量皇帝

#  
别骂了别骂了 孩子真的在转了 怎么我儿子转型前要被嘴转型后也要被嘴

#  
[Screenshot_2021-02-15-23-59-01-255_com.twitter.jpg]  
哥……帅跪了

#  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我他妈破防

#  
我宣布棕毛犬系帅哥就是坠吊的 全天下强无敌

#  
老公好帅状态真好[亲亲]看到老公我又有动力工作了

#  
长成这样确实可以很自信地吹一句，日娱元气系男爱豆巅峰了

#  
看到他的脸我懂了 人类的本质还是颜狗 妈粉的本质还是梦女 rzqy是你亲手终结了我们的母子情

#  
姐夫这身子我馋，穿衣看上去还挺瘦的，没想到脱了外套是个肌肉猛男 

#  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我儿不准脱衣服！！！！不准坏笑！！

#  
妈的 无袖好帅 怎么别的男的穿白背心戴狗链像装修工 他看起来就那么男前！

#  
被哥的荷尔蒙冲晕了

#  
？都在看脸吗 没人发现21：16那里的马步吗

#  
[20210215_235857.jpg]  
盯裆猫上线

好大一包哦…………

#  
槽

#  
啊这是在干什么[捂眼睛]

#  
光天化日 朗朗乾坤 众目睽睽

#  
皮卡丘 阴影 惊恐.jpg

#  
这是我不付费就可以看的内容吗

#  
我去！！！宽裆裤还能有这个轮廓 我真的🉑

#  
快男虽然快 但他大啊 分量这么足藏粉应该没什么可挑剔的了吧

#  
弟这个公狗腰顶胯一看就猛力十足 姐杏生活有福了

#  
藏骑还骂快男不蹭圣书热度就不能活，想不到吧，人家浪星可是有本钱哒！

#  
这个尺寸 有one说one 我觉得是圣书离开浪星就不能活才对

#  
让我看看又有哪些女的在喊我可以了

#  
先在这里放一个鸡笼

#  
太嫉妒bszzj了 我天生对这种又奶又A的犬系帅哥无抵抗力[委屈]帅哥什么时候分手了来看看我

#  
想和他颠鸾倒凤

#  
快男真的好快啊 这小腰跟电动马达似的

#  
这频率换一般人得坏了吧 该说不愧是圣书么………

#  
慕了 女明星x生活好充实呢

#  
奉劝一句姐粉 遇到这种专一纯情器大活好的男人要好好珍惜 否则不需要的姐夫可以捐给我们这些母胎solo

#  
楼上的 器大我认证 活好可不一定 他明明都交了三任女友了夏日特典综艺上看见穿比基尼女星脸还红得跟个纯情处男一样 合理怀疑他和每届女友最激烈的活动只有换气kiss

#  
说真的 这种程度的话 会不会有人怀疑rzqy不行啊

#  
那是不是还要谢谢圣书为大家现身说法呢

#  
？笑死了 @谦粉 出来谢恩

#  
我看不一定 讲rap的人舌头都蛮灵活的

#  
？

#  
又开始了是吗

#  
你们连这破路都能开

#  
再聊下去这个帖子势必活不过今晚 

#  
呐 到此为止吧米娜桑 这个组是米娜桑的家呀

#  
我一拳一个呐呐怪

#  
粉丝天天担心蒸煮事业蒸蒸日上没有杏生活，想不到吧，你偶像杏生活可比你丰富得多哒

#  
前面的楼说到藏黑吧 我突然想起他们吧有人说圣书以后倒是不用担心自己才艺展示太无聊了 至少以后可以现场表演解纽扣

#  
？

#  
夺笋啊这

#  
确实，倒也不失为一个好办法

#  
楼上的姐妹求解纽扣是什么梗啊

#  
之前喜来喜和君大人拍戏的时候有一段是君大人发烧躺床上喜给他解衣服 结果花絮里刚开始拍这段就被导演喊卡了 说喜解纽扣解得太熟练了不符合人设

#  
草

#  
可恶 我不想做秒懂女孩

#  
当时圣书的耳朵红得都能下菜了 君大人倒是笑了一下没说什么 表情仿佛在说年轻人总要经历大风大浪的谁不是过来人

#  
这部电影也挺可惜了，据说君和藏好几段🐔情戏来着，演员辛苦拍了好久，结果要首映的时候圣书恋情曝光了俩演员自己都说了不用删也不怕公众形象受损，但制作方怕舆论非议还是把这几段给删了

#  
害，这

#  
我不信

#  
除非给我康康

#  
艺术有什么需要阉割的，给我康康

#  
给我康康

#  
给我康康

#  
俺该不该说俺看过未删减版，确实君大人真的很帅，圣书身材真的很顶

#  
ls，留名不留种，_________

#  
姐夫心真大，刚到手的新鲜对象居然就这么放出去和别的男人拍船戏

#  
心大不已经是他基操了么

#  
反正他活动期时能天天跟情敌勾肩搭背称兄道弟，时不时认真营业出个小分队的气量我是真心佩服，这就是男人间情比金坚的友谊吗

#  
说白了有npy喜欢的人就是有底气呗

#  
？浪星在队内有情敌？谁啊

#  
还能是谁

#  
是他吗 是吧

#  
那个不可说的绯闻

#  
那段让410粉丝集体闭麦的秘密

#  
那条让渡边老贼砸钱删帖的保真料

#  
？

#  
姐妹们告诉我吧我的吃瓜雷达好奇得快爆了[哭哭]

#  
让我来告诉你，是加百列

#  
？？

#  
我是爱虫人士，请允许我走一下流程

#  
消费死者你们还有没有良心啊[狗头]

#  
认真答题 是🎧

#  
！？

#  
啥？？？你说啥？？？？？？？

#  
尼玛 我吃瓜吃到自家

#  
晕，假的吧

#  
？？？？srds不是说这事已经澄清了吗

#  
无语，不是都辟谣了么，别再乱传了好吧

#  
财前光和队友不和的传闻几百年前就辟谣了请不要信谣传谣谢谢

#  
光骑也是好笑吼，就你们转移视线有一套，可从来没人传⭐和🎧不和哦，你蒸煮暗恋的人是谁就算删光这层楼全世界也都知道呢

#  
女友粉当鸵鸟的样子看了感觉真可怜，你蒸煮在公开场合那么多表示了 他是不是真喜欢你心里真的没数？

#  
粉丝到现在还要硬洗么 彩铅光对队长已经是司马昭之心了吧……

#  
没法洗啊，出道访谈他亲口说给自己喜欢的人的礼物是为ta写一首歌，然后410这么久他只给📖一个人写过歌

#  
啊这 这么劲爆吗？？我当年错过了什么

#  
当时歌词门和吉他事件曝光的时候貌似公司还想花钱删帖来着 但是没用了已经传得全网都知道了

#  
👂

#  
👂👂

#  
现在看到一群冲浪太晚的小孩子们都不知道这事就觉得害怕，我们这批知道内情的会被渡边修灭口吗

#  
让我知道吧，我来分担你的害怕

#  
言而简之就是你们知道彩铅光那把吉他吧 每次solo表演开场前都会照旧亲吻一下的那把 那吉他是彩铅刚进410的时候圣书送他的 他亲口说这把吉他就像他女朋友一样

#  
❓

#  
我缓缓打出一个震撼祖宗十八代的❓

#  
那吉他柄上刻着队长的罗马音和生日祝福语，粉丝再怎么洗也锤死了，锤到地下十八层了

#  
没事可以去听听他第一张solo专主打歌词 不管是【前辈】【绷带】【完璧】【毒之华】还是其他什么要素真的很明显了 就差没直接说他暗恋谁了 

#  
还是太年轻了，就算嘴上不说眼神也不会骗人的，当年上综艺大家都在笑，他不看镜头不看主持人一个劲盯着圣书看我就觉得不对劲

#  
我也太年轻了 演唱会圣书走到他身边求抱抱的时候我还以为他真像嘴上说的那么嫌弃呢 男人的嘴骗人的鬼

#  
除了裕春，他说前辈们好恶心的时候他是认真的

#  
真实爆笑

#  
想起那张世界名画表情包了 财前光连夜上崆峒山.jpg

#  
笑死了，辛辛苦苦给自己立这么久崆峒人设，结果自己还不是栽在男人手里

#  
而且一个队的人 大家应该都知道圣书浪星在谈恋爱吧 圣书肯定也能感觉得到彩铅喜欢他啊 细思恐极…………

#  
🎧太虎了我觉得他已经压根不care队友尴不尴尬了

#  
只要我坦坦荡荡尴尬的就是别人

#  
他也不是刻意让别人难堪吧 他一直都这么虎来着有啥说啥 新专访谈发言也是一副你们爱买不买不买就算了的样子（不过听说对粉丝挺温柔的）

#  
小黑猫能有什么坏心眼呢

#  
平平无奇的音乐天才毒舌忙内耿直boy罢辽

#  
有一说一我真的觉得兔区有些爆料写当事人名字真的很不靠谱哈，cqg暗恋队长那条料我早就刷到了，但我当时对着名字叫电表的当事人想了半天愣是想不到这是谁

#  
笑死，还有这事

#  
所以为什么彩铅光代称叫电表

#  
年纪小的音乐天才→小天才→小天才电话手表→电表

#  
？

#  
槽他吗我直接笑成一朵傻逼花

#  
还能再不靠谱点吗你们

#  
上一次看到这种离谱缩写还是日娱版管圣书叫冰沙榨汁机（bszzj）

#  
那我倒想问问你们怎么打迹部景吾的缩写的

#  
？大家今天一定要上高速吗

#  
行了 别开了 再开就出车祸了.jpg

#  
我还是要说缩写真的不是好文明，虽然我也喜欢用缩写，上次看某男演员粉丝澄清xxxx没有jb，后来才知道是“xxxx没有家暴”的意思

#  
这也行吗 那我还说迹部景吾是命中带jb（迹部）的男人呢

#  
姐妹们放过我吧我笑不动了

#  
迄今为止这个楼里已经出现了bszzj的七个绯闻男人，快男，T部，大佛，fuji，君大人，彩铅，有钱人

#  
事已至此能放过我崽吗

#  
你组天天奶我儿子 我儿子都快被奶糊也不见你们给精神损失费《光厨 惨》

#  
你看我们是要放过他的样子吗

#  
达爹 四天宝寺是米娜桑的家呀.jpg

#  
你们只关心光骑可不可怜 你们有想过比光骑更惨的五百年前就已经be的光藏厨的感受吗 没有 你只想到你们自己

#  
[说着说着眼泪就落了下来]

#  
我已经淡了 反正队长还会在采访时cue二忙内 还会笑着说他是我疼爱的后辈 这我就够了 他们爱过 

#  
ls别说了，再说下去我感觉你要哭了

#  
只要我做糖唯粉，再恶毒的be也伤不到我

#  
我是我爱豆生命粉，只要我爱豆活着就行

#  
xs 已经卑微至此了吗

#  
是啊看开点吧，至少都还活着，没阴阳两隔对不

#  
？那我谢谢你的安慰啊

#  
我槽！！！！！！

#  
Ls 昙花一现的破镜重圆的迟早也还是要离的 倒也不必这么鸡动 

#  
谁看了财前光工作室新推！！！就两分钟前！！！！！

#  
？什

#  
干

#  
妈的 我拿手机的手都在抖

#  
我日我人傻了

#  
槽 槽尼玛 我不是在做梦吧

#  
是新mv释出那条宣传推吗怎么了怎么了

#  
mv不是前两天就公开Tease了么你们都没看吗

#  
我尼玛傻眼了都 油管上有完整版姐妹们快去啊啊啊啊啊啊

#  
[http://youtube ]  
进度条直接拖到03：11

#  
网不好吗？怎么进去卡了好久

#  
[MV截图.jpg]

#  
？

#  
？？？

#  
操

#  
啊？？？？！！！

#  
我他妈直接傻掉

#  
圣书？？？真的是圣书？？？？？？！！！

#  
除了他还有谁会有这个尺寸的胸

#  
虽然糊了点但这个侧脸轮廓绝对是他啊 还有左手的绷带

#  
我大脑停止运转了

#  
所以八百年前光藏粉小心翼翼在团内活动期画的饼此刻直接化身印度飞饼一个一个飞出天窗

#  
[截图.png]  
进度条04：14，圣书正脸

#  
日尼玛 怎么会这样 怎么会这样

#  
他到底什么时候去录的mv！真的一点路透都没闻到

#  
进度条还是0414，真踏马有你的哈财前光

#  
原来你还是忘不了他吗 忘不了那个最早向你伸出手的前辈 忘不了你唯一的缪斯

#  
我哭了，四天事务所门卫家的狗都知道我哭了

#  
无语啊核武器级别打击

#  
相声团粉丝今晚不用睡了

#  
我流泪了 真的还能等到这一天 我怎么会想到 我他妈直接从棺材里一个仰卧起坐四十五度对天仰望放声大喊光藏是真的声音空谷传响哀转久绝哭倒中文互联网电子长城

#  
过世cp能复活成这样也算日娱楷模了 其他家能学学吗

#  
我听了下 这歌也不对劲啊？？？这苦情曲真是cqg写的？？？以前那个在团里见到前辈腻腻歪歪都要露出恶心嫌弃脸的摇滚叛逆金属少年呢？？！！

#  
天底下失恋的男人都一个样罢辽

#  
还能为什么，为某人量身定做的呗，你们听听后面那三段高音像不像为谁的音域专门打造的

#  
好快啊这就上世趋了

#  
不是吧mv才公开半小时

#  
油管点击也爆了，破40万了

#  
我首页谦毒唯全懵了 前一天还在烧高香祈祷姐弟cp解绑 没想到今天真tm解绑了头上还空降一顶绿帽

#  
我也懵了 球球你们去看看主打歌词我已经被震撼到失语了

#  
给没听懂的人翻译一下圣书出现这几幕画面的歌词

【只属于我们二人的季节里，  
分散的、闪耀过的、过去的伤痛，该如何是好

蒙上灰的，无法擦除的，  
被丢弃的、过去的爱情该如何是好】

#  
嚯

#  
这 我尼玛 爱嫂子？？

#  
现在半个推特都炸了，他俩的话题冲到世趋第五了

#  
所以这就能解释财前工作室为什么说这次新专会有惊喜 

#  
这tm叫惊喜？？（姜文语气）

#  
你给我翻译翻译什么tmd叫tmd惊喜

#  
惊喜就是三天之后 我给你们公布mv 带上我暗恋对象 震撼你们全家

#  
是人是狗都在秀 只有粉丝在暴走

#  
虽然不是时候但是 dbq 财前好帅啊…………

#  
三百六十度无死角抗打美颜 当年靠外貌大赏直接进四天不是没理由的

#  
崽衣品还是那么好，姐能不能学学

#  
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜妈妈的宝贝儿子呜呜呜呜呜真帅真可爱是冷酷小奶狼T T

#  
我服了 真服了 太敢了财前光 这他妈不是公开而已经是裸奔的程度了 我再也不说你怂了

#  
不是 这mv什么意思…………圣书怎么说也是有男朋友的人了这……？？

#  
女演员也不是结了婚就不拍🐔情戏了啊，到了镜头前戏就要做足全套这才叫敬业爱业，我老婆还要开启事业下一春呢

#  
楼上神经病，凡是女人就是你老婆吗

#  
怎么，不是我老婆难不成还是你老婆

#  
你们是不是当rzqy已经死了

#  
他真的别装死了 出来说句话吧 兄弟都要把自己npy抢了这是在干什么呢

#  
我认真当下课代表，彩铅这个mv应该是请圣书当唯一男主了，歌词都是男主视角的对爱情的回忆和内心独白来着

#  
你莫诓我，爱情mv为什么女主连个影子都没有

#  
真要这么解释那也能够说得通，可是谁信啊，有圣书出现的镜头一个比一个拍得深情

#  
可是拍得真好看 光仔 下次藏琳拍写真的时候你可以来掌镜吗

#  
确实很久没看到这么用脸认真营业的📖了，他ins上清一色死亡自拍角度真的让人审怪疲劳

#  
不管怎么说谢谢彩铅让我看到了这么新鲜朝气阳光味十足的藏藏子，我又好了，我这就下载mv抱去舔屏

#  
他是真喜欢圣书吧………好不容易熬出头迎来自己第一张个人专，居然还把part分了圣书快三分之一，我没话说了，属实用情至深

#  
给他写词，给他谱曲，歌写好了送到面前让他唱，放眼整个日娱有谁能让cqg这样瞻前马后啊，就他bszzj一个人了吧

#  
为你写诗🎶为你静止🎶

#  
为你做不可能的事~🎶

#  
为你我学会弹琴写词~🎶为你失去理智~🎶

#  
为你弹奏，所有情歌的句~~子~~~🎶

#  
我忘了说~🎶最美的是你的名字~🎶

#  
为你写诗接龙大成功

#  
你们也别嘴浪⭐了，我估计他现在抱着老婆一觉醒来正对着手机屏幕懵逼呢

#  
说到底还不是bszzj接了才有这么多事，蹭热度蹭疯了？？？看来他演员这碗饭也不怎么好吃

#  
楼上的，要不是喜来喜去年底才拿了一次新人大赏我都差点信你了

#  
不管是爱豆还是演员说到底还不是吃娱乐圈这碗饭的，有工作为什么不接？你结了婚难道就不用赚钱养家糊口了么，真不懂为什么总有那么多人对藏队恶意这么大

#  
人美心善的大胸队长能有什么坏心思呢[哭哭]

#  
藏厨也别急着撇清，撕x可不是一家的事情哦，你们踩完谦家就跑还装得清清白白的样子真令人呕心

#  
粉随蒸煮罢辽，都是一路货色的绿茶呢

#  
楼上的我不管你是哪家粉但我劝你不要张口就来哈 大家都在一条船上 抬头不见低头见 要说谁剑一点那大家都是一样的发烂发臭

#  
我又抬头看看标题 匿名区你们也要分粉籍 你们是不是分类上瘾 想分类就去垃圾堆啊人家带个粉籍说句话怎么还关你事了

#  
我看淡了，反正有这几个人在的地方永远xfxy

#  
别吵了，要骂就大家一起骂草帽老贼，谁让他搞限定团还非得搞毕业制

#  
所以真的会有彩铅和小金参加的420吗

#  
我向天发誓过再也不会真情实感了 我的心已经死了 410解散那天小春流着泪说毕业感想时我就立状为誓再也不砸钱给任何团

#  
410刚出道你们不也这么说，结果刷音源买周边砸得比谁都开心，骗子

#  
辟下谣哈，光应该不会参加420筹划了，工作室最近公开日程是205乐队新专辑准备

#  
说起来205这个限定团也已经三年了 光仔也是够累的天天两头跑

#  
我印象还停留在他们出道专辑的时候，时光荏苒现在我也是个老阿姨了，切原赤也还是那么童颜，日吉若还是那么帅

#  
嗨~嗨~嗨嗨~米娜桑~~~~练习时间跌斯喲~~~~~

#  
？ls闭嘴啊我ptsd犯了

#  
您好，请不要在匿名板块发语音或视频

#  
205也快到期了……爷青真的要结了

#  
明明刚才还说要为410守身如玉不再追星，你们这些虚伪的女人

#  
看帅哥的事情，怎么能叫爬墙呢

#  
从前我没得选现在我想追个正常点的团

#  
其实真的不亏，不是说📖要参演下次205团综吗

#  
笑死，你们是疯了吗连这个谣都传

#  
谁说不可能是真的？

#  
是真的就好玩了，你们以为海带是什么省油的灯吗

#  
下注吗

#  
要是没有就原地脱粉怎么样

#  
如果真有切白同框 信女愿一生荤素搭配

#  
买定离手，205新专mv如果有圣书我直播倒立徒手劈榴莲

#  
我承认我有赌的成分

#  
等到开注那天我估计这帖子里的人要倒一半 

#  
谁知道呢

FIN

——————————————————

关于光仔写的那段歌词，引用的是ColdCherry的《幻想痛》，在此致歉（鞠躬）


End file.
